Carton board is frequently printed with a flexographic process to provide images and/or text that will, upon folding the board and sealing the closures, form images and/or text on the finished carton. In flexographic printing, ink is transferred from an anilox roller, which picks up the ink from a reservoir and transfers the ink to a pattern roll for subsequent transfer to the carton board. In order to seal the carton, an adhesive must also be applied to designated spots on the board so that, when the board is folded into shape and heat is applied, the adhesive softens and seals the closures. However, adhesives must be deposited on the board at a much higher loading level than printing inks, and thus have typically been applied to the board in a separate operation, using coating equipment capable of delivering these higher loadings. Gravure rollers, doctor blades, nozzles and wheels are commonly used for this purpose. The use of such equipment requires a separate process that in turn often necessitates collecting the printed board and transporting it to the coating process, thus complicating operations and adding cost. For these and other reasons, methods of applying adhesives to printed board without requiring the use of separate equipment would be a welcome addition to the packaging industry.